


20 Screenshots

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: The Red Hood has a snapchat.





	20 Screenshots

“Hey, did you know Red Hood has a snapchat?” Tim asked as he scrolled through his phone on Dick’s couch. 

“Jason’s willingly sharing information about his life?” Dick said incredulously, looking up from his own phone. Neither of them were watching the sitcom on tv anymore at this point.

“Apparently. Pretty publicly. A good chunk of Gotham follows it,” Tim answered. “I'm asking because he posted a picture of Nightwing earlier tonight.”

Tim tapped at his phone a few times and then turned it to face Dick. Where there was indeed a picture of Nightwing from above, surrounded by bad guys. The caption read “Look at this Dick. 20 screencaps and I'll save his ass”.

Dick sprung up and snatched the phone out of Tim’s hand to get a better look at it, dropping his own phone in the process. “Is  _ that _ why he decided to help me?”

“I screenshotted if it makes you feel better,” Tim offered, taking his phone back.

It did, but only marginally. “He didn’t have to jump in if he didn’t want to,” Dick tsked, sitting back down on the couch. “I could’ve handled it myself.”

Tim arched an eyebrow. “At least twenty people disagreed with you on that since he helped out.”

“I was fine,” Dick huffed, “He shouldn’t have been taking pictures of me anyway. I think that counts as an invasion of privacy.”

“You should see the ones he takes of Batman.”

“And Bruce hasn’t caught on?”

“Bruce follows him. I think he made a snapchat to keep up with what Jason's doing.”

Dick shot Tim an incredulous look, “Why am I only finding out now that you all have snapchat?”

“Because you live a city away, Bruce only uses his to try and keep track of all of us, Steph thinks your snapchat is boring, Cassie doesn't post much, Damian refuses to tell anyone what his is, and I thought you knew I had one,” Tim listed off with a shrug.

Dick sighed and slumped back down onto his couch. “Okay fair. Just remind me to kick Jason’s ass the next time I see him.”

“No way, it's been like three months since he posted a picture of Red Robin and offered to kick my ass for one screenshot. I'm trying to keep that trend of not fighting going.”

“The more I find out about how he’s using his snapchat, the less surprised I am.”

Tim just nodded in agreement. They went back to scrolling on their phones, and Tim texted him the snapnames of the rest of the Bats.

* * *

Jason peered over Dick’s shoulder in the Bat Cave, frowning as he saw a picture of himself in just shorts and a mask doing pull ups on Dick’s phone. “You follow my snapchat?” Because, among other things, Jason was apparently that guy that posted obnoxious work out photos. The picture timed out and was replaced with one of Roy, in full Arsenal gear, asleep on a couch and drooling a little.

“Yeah,” Dick agreed easily, “after I found out that following it might help me out in the long run.”

“Help you out?” Jason raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, y’know like needing something like twenty screencaps for you to help me out.” Dick gave him a pointed look. He wouldn’t admit it, but he did also appreciate the obnoxious workout photos too.

Jason snorted. “Yeah cause you're gonna be screencapping while you're fighting. Admit it, you follow for the Batman photos like half of the other people do.”

As Tim had mentioned, Jason’s snapchat seemed to contain a series of Batman photos, all of them unflattering, and all of them captioned “I am the Knight”.

“Those are pretty great too,” Dick chuckled, “I don’t even know how you manage to get any of them.”

“Patience and having my phone ready at the right moment.”

“It’s also just nice to see what you’re up to since someone has a problem with communicating regularly.”

“I communicate as much as I need to,” he argued.

“It’d be nice if it was more often than that, but I’m not holding out for hope so for now I guess it’s just gonna be pictures of you half naked and Roy drooling on himself.”

“It’s my wallpaper,” Jason told him proudly, before turning back to the computer he’d been using before he spotted Dick’s phone.

* * *

The first picture when Dick went through Jason's story that day was a selfie of Red Hood and Spoiler. They seemed to take those every time they saw each other, which was more often than Dick had expected. He hadn’t even really known they were friends until he started following Jason. Jason actually seemed to be on good terms with all of the female bats.  

Then there was another selfie later in the day, captioned “busy, but the lighting was good”. Dick was pretty sure he could see someone either dead or unconscious in the background if he squinted and zoomed in, and he was going to hope it was the second option. The lighting was good though.

The next one was later in the day, and it was a video. He could only sigh as he saw a warehouse burning in the background. Jason really was busy today. “Man all of you guys are all ‘ohh Red Hood, don’t post pictures of dead people, kids follow you.’ First of all, I’m not their parent. Why the fuck are you letting kids follow me? That’s on you. And second, that guy’s not dead. Just nearly.” He glanced over his shoulder. “These guys... maybe.”

Shortly after that one was a blurry picture of what looked like Red Hood running from the cops, captioned “which one of you fuckers snitched????”. And …. Yeah that looked like a gunshot wound in his arm. And Dick was sure that he’d heard something the last time he saw Jason about Roy and Kori going on a two week long off world mission.

So he packed up to go find whatever safe house Jason was staying in this week.

It took three tries, but he finally found it. And walked in on what looked like Jason trying to remove the bullet himself, tweezers in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other. “Dickiebird? What are you doing here?”

“Stopping you from doing something stupid.” Dick pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and an actual first kit and plucked the tweezers out of Jason's hand. He wiped them down with the alcohol before picking up where Jason had left off before Dick had interrupted him.

Jason rolled his eyes, wincing as Dick started working on removing the bullet. “Don't you have patrol or something? This isn't really worth the trip.”

“Patrol can wait. Someone's been more active tonight than usual.” Dick managed to dig the bullet out and started to clean the wound and wrap it up.

“Ah, so that's why you knew. I didn't think the bullet wound was visible in that picture. Oh well.”

He lifted his phone when the wound was all taken care of and snapped a picture of Dick. “Don't worry, I'll cover your face,” he muttered as he typed something up.

A few seconds later Dick’s phone chimed. Apparently Jason had bothered to send it to him too (it had taken a month for Jason to even bother to add Dick on snapchat after Dick started following his). He'd put a bird emoji over Dick’s face and captioned it “do you guys think I can talk Nightwing into wearing a nurse’s outfit??”.

Jason grinned and gave him a thumbs up when Dick looked up from his phone at him.

“Only if you think you can be convincing enough.”

“Taking a bullet to the arm isn't enough?”

“I already did something about that,” Dick looked pointedly at Jason’s bandaged arm. “You’re going to need something a little extra to get me into a short, skimpy dress.”

“What, like a blow job? Don't know what else I can give you that you can't get yourself.”

Dick choked on his own breath. “I was thinking dinner, I guess your mind just went a step further.”

“Oh yeah, you can't cook,” Jason didn't seem phased at all by Dick’s reaction. “Yeah okay, I can make food. Might take a little longer than usual with my arm all messed up, but sure. What do you want?”

Dick pushed Jason’s comment to the back of his mind to think about later. “Whatever you’re willing to make. I can be your third hand if you’re willing to let me help.”

“You're not allowed in my kitchen. I'm remembering now the disasters you made at the manor when you stopped by and tried to cook,” Jason answered, pushing himself up off the sofa and heading towards the kitchen.

“It was an honest mistake,” Dick muttered, sitting down on Jason’s couch.

“An honest mistake I won't have made in my safe house,” Jason answered. “The nurse outfit is in Roy’s closet. It was his Halloween costume. Kori was a doctor.”

Dick had half hoped Jason was kidding about the nurse outfit, but he really should've known and Dick Grayson was never one to go back on his word so with a resigned sigh he got up and headed to what he assumed was Roy’s room. He came out a after a few minutes of struggling, only mildly embarrassed at how the dress barely managed to cover all of his ass. “This is - uh kinda kinky. He didn't think the fishnets were too much?”

Jason let out a wolf whistle and snapped a picture. “My new phone background,” he declared. “And I don't know if Roy understands the words ‘too much’.”

Dick’s phone went off a second later both from the snap of himself from Jason and a series of texts from almost everyone he knew all of which saying something along of the lines of ‘ _how did he get you to wear that???’ ‘Did Jason bribe you?’_ And the most outrageous text he got came from Steph. She sent him a series of surprised emojis followed by ‘ _are you and Jason doing the dirty in that? Kinky Grayson, very kinky.”_ and then a series of winking emojis. Dick may or may not have turned various horrifying shades of red and pink.

“You should have gone for the blowjob man, that picture’s gonna be on the news by tomorrow morning,” Jason said with a laugh as he continued working in the kitchen and Dick’s phone chimed and buzzed with various messages. Jason’s was too, but he seemed to be ignoring it.

“Steph seems to think I'm still getting one,” Dick sighed, slumping further into the couch.

“Steph already thought that,” Jason waved him off.

Dick did a double take, “ _ What _ ?  _ Why?” _

Jason shrugged. “You'd have to ask Steph, that's just what she thinks. I told her we weren't and she told me ‘not yet’. Cassie agreed with her.”

There was something in the way Jason was pushing the subject away, Dick could see it. He watched Jason for a moment and when it clicked, a smirk crept onto his face. He stood from the couch to approach Jason, boxing him in against the counter, the heels he'd wrestled onto his feet giving him a slight height advantage for once. “Jason, is there perhaps something you're not telling me?”

“There's a lot of things I'm not telling you,” he answered warily, looking mildly flustered. Which, for Jason, was a feat to achieve all on its own.

“Is there something you might want to tell me?” Dick inched his face closer to Jason's until their noses were just barely touching, his smirk still in place.

Up this close Dick could see the slight blush on Jason’s face. “I don't know, Dickiebird. It seems more like  _ you've _ got something to tell _ me.” _

“Maybe. I don't wear skimpy dresses for just anyone, you know.”

Jason gave him a skeptical look as well as he could when they were nose to nose. “Really? Because like half of Gotham has seen you in that now, and you run around in Spandex most nights.”

“The spandex help me move,” Dick recited the same defence he always did, “and whose fault is it that half of Gotham now has that picture?”

“Yours. Absolutely yours. I didn't think you'd actually agree to wear it.”

“Like I said: I wouldn't wear it for just anyone. So are you, the special one, gonna do anything about me in this dress?”

“You know, I think I can finally see how you got labeled a player,” Jason muttered, and he was just brushing his lips against Dick’s when the oven started beeping and he pulled back with a groan. “You couldn't have just picked the blowjob. You're going to flirt with me wearing that while I have to focus on not burning this place down. I still can't believe you made me cook right after getting a bullet out of my arm. And people think you’re the nice Robin,” he complained.

Dick took a step away, just enough for Jason to pull their dinner out the oven to let it cool before he was pressed against him again, wrapping his arms around Jason from behind. “We could always revisit that blowjob after you're done.”

“After all of this I think you're the one that owes me a blowjob now,” Jason informed him, leaning into Dick.

“I think that can be arranged,” Dick smiled into Jason's neck, pressing kisses to it.

“You know, if you think the nurse outfit is bad, you should have seen Kori’s doctor outfit,” Jason told him as he tilted his head a bit to give Dick better access. “I'd have asked you to wear that, but you don't really have the chest for it.”

Dick paused to just rest his chin on Jason's shoulder, “Knowing Kori, I’m sure it was definitely something.”

“I think I've still got the picture.” Jason reached into his back pocket for his phone, and might have let his hand brush against Dick as he did so, pulling out the phone and scrolling until he came up with a picture of him, Kori, and Roy all dressed up for Halloween. Jason seemed to be dressed as the Friday the 13th Jason, while the other two were wearing their matching sexy nurse and doctor outfits.

Dick gave an impressed whistle, “Yeah that looks like something that would only fit Kori. So,” Dick said, changing the subject back to what they were originally talking about, “while we let dinner cool, how about you help me out of this dress, or maybe just the fishnets.”

“Yeah, dress on sounds better,” Jason grinned, leading the way to his room.

* * *

“If Jason keeps snapchatting pictures of your ass while we're on patrol I'm going to unfollow him,” Tim told Dick as they took off their gear in the cave and he checked his phone.

“I'm not,” Steph said, already changed and sitting in one of the chairs. She gave Dick a thumbs up.

“At least he stopped taking selfies part way through sex, telling the world he's getting laid,” Dick said with a slight laugh.

“I think that reflects more on your ability to keep him interested during sex then,” she said. “But anyway, Timmy you're not going to unfollow him. You need to know what's happening all the time too much for that,” she added dismissively.

“...I do get some good information from it sometimes,” he admitted begrudgingly.

“And besides, how else will you know when he takes pictures of you?” Like this morning when he'd posted a picture of Red Robin, asleep in a chair, still holding an empty coffee mug. “A rare sleeping bird” he'd captioned it. Tim had very politely asked Jason to delete it, but that had gone about as well as expected.

“It could’ve been worse,” Dick shrugged, “He could’ve gotten here when you started drooling instead.”

“I don’t do that,” Tim said flatly.

“Believe whatever you want, Timmy.”

“No, he's right. He talks in his sleep though,” Stephanie commented. “Although, back when we were together, he only talked about cases. So that was weird.”

“Steph!”

Dick just laughed as he made his way to the exit, “As much as I’d like to stay and tease Tim, I have a date. Be ready for more ass shots.”

“I'm turning off my phone for the night. I'm going to meet Kon who thankfully doesn't have a snapchat,” Tim called after him.

“Then I guess we’ll both be having fun tonight.” Dick’s laugh could be heard his entire way out the cave.


End file.
